


All of these voices// Debate in my head// One thinks I'm crazy// One thinks I'm dead

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill likes it tho, Dipper is a tease, M/M, Song Inspired, and Pacifica can't stand it, but they stop after they start dating, here Bill and Dipper are bickering a lot, so everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Both Bill and Dipper have fallen for the other, but they don't say anything because they think that the other hates them. That until one day when Bill steps over his pride.Story inspired by the song Mad Love by The Pretty Reckless.The title of this one-shot is a few verses of the song actually.The lyrics from this work are part of the song and all the rights go to the band.





	1. Chapter 1

_Love/ Your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me_

Dipper and Bill always hated eachother, well, or at least Dipper always hated Bill. For quite a while Bill was neutral on his feelings for Dipper, but he had to agree that Dipper was a pain in the ass. With his curiosity and his determination and how observant he was, and he was always there to ruin Bill's plans. And as time passed Bill started hating Dipper, and in that moment their hate was mutual. And ever since then they couldn't stand in the same room without there being a war between the two. But things change, feelings change and that's exactly what happened to them. Unknowingly their feelings changed. They were just as intense as before, but in an opposite direction. And they didn't even realize it, because after all there's a fine line between love and hatred. And they crossed that line without either of them realizing.

_Like all of the orphans/ I got none of the friends/ I was alone until/ You came and went/ Now there's someone inside me/ I think it's you/ Won't let you go, babe/ Until I am through with/ Your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ Your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me_

Bill was alone, he has been that way almost his whole life. And it didn't matter with how many people he surrounded himself with he was always alone. Perhaps it was because of how cold he naturally was or the fact that he knew that everyone around him was going to die prevented him from getting close to people, but to him it didn't matter which it was. He was still alone doesn't matter which it was, right? For years, deep down he hoped that one day he'll meet someone and they'll click and he won't be alone. Because being alone was hard and it was draining, especially when you're as social as Bill. And that thing slowly ate away at his sanity and, just for the sake of not losing it completely, he gave up. He accepted that he was forever gonna be alone and moved on with his life.

But then Dipper showed up and something inside of Bill changed. When he was in Dipper's presence he wasn't feeling alone, and that was a first. In the beginning he dismissed it as nothing, but as time passed he realized that if in the beginning he was just simply enjoying Dipper's presence, now he was craving for it. He always looked forward to being in Dipper's presence and that made him uneasy because he never felt that before. And what bothered him the most was the fact that he couldn't understand why he felt that way. After all, Dipper was just a human while Bill was a god. What could a human have that would catch Bill's eye in such a manner that he would literally crave for Dipper's presence and attention?

But as time passed he started growing fond of Dipper and it took him a while, but he realized that he was in love. And he realized that it was a pure and untainted love, something he always thought he was never capable of due to his lack of a soul. It was a love he always thought it was inherently romantic, and due to his lack of romantic attraction he assumed it wouldn't happen to him. But he was wrong. His love wasn't romantic, no, it was something much deeper, it was deeper than anything Bill thought it was even possible to feel. And he was foreign to even the very concept of it, and that scared him. That uncertainty scared him. He loved chaos, but the chaos he could control. And that was a chaos he couldn't control, but he just couldn't let go of it. It felt too good. All of it. Just being in Dipper's presence was putting him at ease, even if all he receives is hate. 

And that hate confused him. Because if his love was true and pure, then why wasn't it mutual? Or maybe he just thinks that his love exist. Perhaps his love is just an illusion, a fantasy, a way for his mind to explain why he was suddenly so dependant on a mere mortal for his happiness, or what he thought was happiness. But at the end of the day it didn't matter which it was to Bill, because Dipper couldn't know about it. Dipper couldn't know the effect he had on Bill. So Bill tried to, or at least make it seem like, he hated Dipper just as much Dipper hated him and that this imaginary relationship they were having inside of Bill's head has got nothing on him.

_All of these voices/ Debate in my head/ One thinks I'm crazy/ One thinks I'm dead/ I am alive when I battle with you/ You think you amaze me/ I think that it's true/ That/ Your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ Your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me_

Dipper just can't get enough of Bill. He hates him. Everything about him. But there is just something about the demon that makes it impossible for Dipper to get Bill out of his head. Or perhaps he doesn't hate Bill that much, tells him a voice in his head. And that's when an internal war started inside of him. All of those voices were debating in his head and he couldn't take it anymore. They were keeping him up at night. One thought that he was in love with Bill, while one thought that he was insane. But there was just something about Bill, something he couldn't quit put his finger on, that was enchanting Dipper. 

He felt alive in the demon's presence, even if the two were in a constant battle. For what? He wished he knew. All he knew was that he was looking forward to dumping into the demon and throwing at him a rude remark that would start one of their battles. Battles in which both were invested fully, bringing out the best and the worst out of eachother. 

But still, Dipper didn't understood why he felt that way. He thought that he could be in love with Bill, but that was stupid, right? He couldn't possibly be in love with Bill out of all people, if Bill could even be called people. Bill ruined him, you don't fall in love with people who ruin you, or do you? And on what grounds he fell for the demon? He was loud, obnoxious, impossible to reason with, completely disrespectful towards everything and anyone, selfish, uncaring, always liked to have the last word, he never took no as an answer, and he was also very immature and reckless. Those weren't things you could fall for. 

But after he thought about it, the demon was also blunt, when he was bothering to tell the truth, but Dipper discovered that Bill did that quite a lot when it came down to him, very charismatic and pretty talkative, always up to touch any subject and he was always ready to debate any subject, bringing valuable arguments. Bill was also very smart, he has no inhibitions when it came down to anything and he was down to work as hard as necessary to get what he wanted. Actually, Bill was just generally down to do anything to get his way, and anything really meant anything. On top of all those he just had a way with people that even without using any magic, he could make anyone do whatever he wanted and Dipper found all of those things quite charming. But despite all of that Dipper decided that he didn't love Bill, he couldn't do that to himself. He suffered enough because of Bill. But the demon fascinated him nonetheless, and Bill noticed that, Dipper was very aware of it and he never denied that the demon amazed him. But that didn't mean that he was truly in love with Bill. Because Bill was...well, Bill after all. He messed with Dipper's mind before, why couldn't he do it again? 

And Dipper decided that that was it. He didn't love Bill, he only thought he did because the demon made him think that. It was all just a fantasy. And Dipper wasn't gonna fall for it, not now, nor ever. And he was sure to make it clear to Bill that his "love" has got nothing on him.

_When you come around/ I lose my mind from the sound/ Of your voice and your laughter/ I'll come right after/ Your love_

Bill loved the way Dipper got so into their arguments, from the fire in his eyes to the sound of his voice, especially the latter. There was just something about Dipper's voice in general that made Bill unable to focus on anything else. And if he could he would listen to Dipper talking all day. He found Dipper's voice purely magical and he just couldn't get enough of it. But it's not he could possibly love Dipper, right? And even if he did, his feelings wouldn't be mutual, so they were useless and it was better if he pretended they didn't even exist. That way he could ease his suffering. 

Dipper, on the other hand, he loved Bill's laugh. He loved Bill's geniune laughter. The throwing-your-head-back-your-stomach-is-hurting-and-you-just-can't-stop-laughing-and-you're-laughing-so-hard-tears-start-falling kind of laughter. He saw Bill laugh like that only once. He made a terrible pun and Bill just started laughing. It took the demon 5 minutes to calm down, 5 minutes in which Dipper just looked at Bill in awe, his heart skipping beats. That was the most beautiful thing he ever heard in his life and, if he thought about it, deep down he was glad that he was the one who made Bill laugh like that and not somebody else. But it's not like he loved Bill, right? And even if he did, his feelings wouldn't be mutual, so they were useless and it was better if he pretended they didn't even exist. That way he could ease his suffering. 

_That your love/ Ain't got nothin' on me/ It's just a fantasy/ Ain't got nothin' on me_

And both of them dismissed their feelings, keeping them inside and letting them stay there, slowly but surely messing with their head. And they were turning them into anger and letting that anger out on eachother. But there were moments when they thought about it, like really thought about it, and they asked themselves if they could be in love with the other. But the answer was always no. There was something between them, they had a relationship of some sort, but it wasn't real. So they kept hating eachother, because after their 'love' was a fantasy. It wasn't real and it was never gonna be real. Or at least that's what both of them thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you two stop fighting for a goddamn fucking second?" Pacifica asked and the trance-like state the two were in broke and they simultaneously turned to face Pacifica. "Paz, darling, don't be so harsh." Mabel whispered softly in Pacifica's direction, too busy trying not to laugh at Dipper and Bill's matching expressions to sound even in the slightest disturbed by her girlfriend's tone. "We both know nothing else will work. Personally I am not sure that even this will work, but hey, I had to try because their bickering is getting on my nerves." Pacifica said and Dipper looked in disbelief at his sister, waiting to hear that Pacifica's words were a joke. 

"What is she talking about, Mabel?" Dipper asked, in a tone Mabel could swear actually belonged to Bill. "Yeah, I have no clue what you're talking about. We're not bickering. At all." Bill said, but Mabel knew that tone. It was the very same tone Dipper was using whenever he was in denial of something. "Right!" Pacifica said, her words oozing with sarcasm. "You really expect us to believe that?" She asked furthermore and the two just glared at her. "We're not bickering!" They said in unison and when they noticed what they were doing they turned to each other and they yelled at the other, still in unison: "Stop repeating after me!", followed by a "No, you stop!" seconds later. "I have an idea: how about you stop talking with each other all together?" Pacifica butted in and the two shot a look at her, before turning back to the other. "Fine." Dipper said with venom in his voice. "Perfect." Bill added, with venom in his voice aswell. And they stormed out of the room in opposite directions, both boiling with anger.

And since that moment they ignored each other completely. It went against every single cell of their body, but that was the right thing to do, right? Well, that's what they both thought in the beginning, but it turned out they were very, very wrong. Every time the two happened to be in the same room they wouldn't dare to say a word to the other but their eyes would meet and they would just stare in the other's eyes, longing for the other's presence. And as much as they missed each other neither of them said anything, because they were sure that their feeling wasn't mutual. And that happened until one day, Bill stepped over his pride. 

He walked over to Dipper's bedroom and stared at the door for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not he should actually do that or not, but then he gathered all of his courage and knocked on the door. He was about to turn around and run away when Dipper's voice came, telling him to come in. And in that moment Bill knew he couldn't back up. He opened the door and peeked inside. Dipper was reading on his bed, ignoring Bill. The demon sighed relieved at that, because it was gonna make his task easier. He entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him, making sure he wasn't bothering Dipper in the slightest. "Pinetree?" He asked softly and Dipper didn't even glance at him. "Yea?" He hummed in response, still focusing on the book. "Can...Can I sit with you?" Bill said, closing his eyes as he waited for the answer, which he knew it was gonna be a no. "Yeah, I'd love to have you around." Dipper said shooting a look at Bill, a small smile on his face. He was aware of his choice of words and how they could be interpreted, and he was hoping that the demon was going to interpret them that way. Because he truly wanted to have Bill around. Bill smiled widely, his whole face lighting up, as he sat down next to Dipper and looked over the brunette’s shoulder, curious what Dipper was reading. 

“What are you reading?” He asked as he examined the page Dipper was on, which was the very first one. But his smile fell and he looked at the book in horror. “Where did you get that?” He asked, turning his head to look at Dipper and Dipper set the book down. “I found it this morning on my nightstand. I don't remember buying it or anything. I asked everyone if they have ever seen this book before, but everyone said no. Well, I didn't ask you, but you seem to don't be the one who gave it to me, even tho you have definitely seen it before.” Dipper explained as he sat closer to Bill. “Of course it wasn't me who gave this to you, this book is full of dark magic. If I were you I would get rid of it. It's dangerous.” Bill said and Dipper chuckled. 

“Well, I like dangerous.” He teased, leaning in until his face was so close to Bill's, he could feel the demon’s hot breath on his skin. “Pinetree, I'm serious.” Bill cried out, totally not getting where Dipper was hinting at. “Bill, I know, I was flirting with you.” Dipper said, deciding to drop the subtlety and just be straightforward. “Huh?” Bill asked, dumbstruck by Dipper's words. And Dipper was just as dumbstruck himself, but in the time he and Bill completely ignored each other he realized that he had the biggest crush on Bill. “You heard me, I was flirting with you.” Dipper said, not backing up. It was too late for that now. “Why would you flirt with me?” Bill asked, startled by Dipper's words. 

“Because I like you, silly.” Dipper said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Bill’s waist. “You do?” Bill asked, not quite ready to believe Dipper. “Yes, I do.” Dipper said and he closed his eyes, gathered all of his courage and kissed Bill's cheek. He opened his eyes then and he saw that Bill hid his face against his shoulder. “Bill?” “Yes?” “Why are you hiding?” Dipper asked as he started rubbing Bill's back. “Because I'm blushing and it's embarrassing. And I like you too.” Bill said as he wrapped his arms around Dipper's torso. “Really? Well, that's embarrassing!” Dipper teased with a smile. “You like me aswell!” Bill commented, as he looked up at Dipper. “Still…” Dipper teased and Bill kissed him. 

“You are surprisingly mean, Pinetree. What are we gonna do about it?” Bill asked as he parted his lips from Dipper's. “I don't know. What are you suggesting?” Dipper said with a smirk as he caressed Bill's face and leaned in, his nose touching Bill's. “We should...we should…” Bill started saying and Dipper nodded with a smirk, waiting for Bill to finish. “...get rid of that book.” Bill finished, remembering about the book. “What?” Dipper asked, the moment was ruined and he definitely didn't like it. “We need to get rid of that book. I know you, Pinetree, you're curious and you're gonna start looking through the book and you're gonna get yourself hurt, or worse. So we need to get rid of it, now.” Bill said and Dipper was actually endeared by Bill's words, they showed that the demon really cared.

“Alright. I take it you can't just burn it so what do we need to do?” Dipper asked, deciding that he would much rather help Bill than anything else. After that, if everything went well, he could even possibly take out the demon on a date. Yeah, a date, that actually sounded so nice. “Well, we do just have to burn it, but we need to cleanse the fire. And we need sage for that. Do you know where we could get some?” Bill asked and Dipper knew exactly where to find sage. “Actually, I do. Don't even bother asking why.” He added before Bill could even think to ask him. “You got yourself in trouble, didn't you?” Bill asked with a smirk and Dipper nodded. “Now, are we gonna destroy that book or not?” Dipper asked as he stood up and grabbed the book. “Right! The book!” Bill said as he stood up as well and Dipper chuckled before grabbing Bill's hand. 

And the two just walked through the woods, holding hands, until they reached a sage plant in the middle of the forest. “But don't we need a lighter?” Dipper asked after he let go of Bill's hand, only then realizing that they forgot something. “Yes, we do, but I happen to have one with me all the time. I need it to light up my cigarettes.” Bill said as he took out a lighter from his pocket. “Now place the book on the ground.” Bill added as he took a bunch of sage leaves. Dipper did as he was told and Bill sat down in front of the book and set the lighter and leaves down. He opened the book and started placing leaves between its pages before closing it and lighting it up on fire with the lighter. He watched the book burn, not once glancing away, as he muttered a spell under his breath. Dipper watched Bill, not daring to come closer to the demon, since the demon's eye started glowing a bright blue and it gave Dipper a bad feeling. And he didn't want to screw up and upset Bill.

Only after the book was burned down to ashes Bill stood up, his eye going back to its usual gold. He turned his attention to Dipper and, with a smile on his face, he said that the book was destroyed. “Great. Now that means we can go and have a drink, together, right?” Dipper asked and Bill chuckled, and Dipper could feel his heart skipping beats. “Are you inviting me on a date, Pinetree?” Bill asked and Dipper smiled as well. “Yes, Cipher, I'm asking you on a date. Are you gonna accept or not?” Dipper asked and Bill hugged Dipper tightly as he exclaimed: “I would love to go on a date with you!” “Perfect.” Dipper said as he wrapped his arms around Bill and put his head on Bill's shoulder.


End file.
